Prank Call
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: Infidelity strikes the Grimes household and how it permeates. POV driven. AU/OOC possible. Different Characters intertwined. Rick Grimes and Michonne. Completed
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPRANK CALLXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Babe...get up."

"Andrea leave me alone."

"No. I won't. Now get your ass up Michonne. This shit has gone on long enough."

"I don't care."

"You need to care." Andrea opened the curtains.

"I just want to die. Could you just let me die."

"NO. I am fighting for you. I will fight for you Michonne. What kind of friend would I be to you, if I just let you waste away?"

Michonne peered at her friend her best friend Andrea. Michonne eyes were swollen and blood shot from days and days of crying.

Andrea pulled the covers from Michonne who still had her pajamas on. The clock read 2pm.

"I need you to talk to me after you get freshened up. You have to get this shit out your system. I miss you. This is not you. You really need to get your shit together. It's been 3 months babe. Come on get up and start taking care of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't know what to do with myself. I really didn't. We met up in the parking lot of Treasure Park that we would sometimes meet up to just walk. Talk. Be together.

It was there that he said he wanted to put an end to everything. He was done sneaking around on his wife. That he owed it to his wife and kids to be a good husband and father. He said he thought about it long and hard, and he wanted to make sure that he broke it off with me face to face. He felt that I deserved it and not over the phone or by text.

I was absolutely blindsided by this. I mean we just spent the weekend together. The whole fucking weekend. I was even looking for a divorce Lawyer for him. I knew of several because I am in the law field.

I just saw red. I was angry. I began yelling despite myself. Despite the people that were standing around or having a goodtime. I lost control.

He was calm. He was trying to calm _me_ down. The more calm that he was the more angry that he made me. When he told me he didn't love me that was the kicker. That was like a stomp right on my heart. My only response was...

"That isn't what your ass said the night before when you were eating my pussy. Now was it Rick?"

"Michonne, you don't have to broadcast this. I...I thought this would go another way. I am leaving."

"Yeah you do that you punk bastard."

He drove off. Left me standing there in the parking lot picking up rocks to throw at his pickup truck. I was so angry at first and the anger turned into devastation that I sat in my Benz for hours still at the same park, afterwards. Didn't care if the bystanders were watching me. They eventually got bored.

I called him.

He didn't pick up.

I called him again.

He didn't pick up.

I texted him.

No response.

I tried to move on. I did try but my heart was broken and that shit hurt. It hurt so bad I had to give my case load to Andrea and Maggie. I took an indefinite leave of absence. I spent days not getting out of my bed.

I called him.

He didn't pick up.

I would call again.

He didn't pick up.

I texted him.

No response.

Ben and Jerry's became my best friend the first three weeks. Alcohol became my sedative for the nights where I replayed all our time together, how we met, our first kiss, the first time we made love. It was never sex. Never.

I called him 5 times in one day.

He answered on the fourth call. He was silent but I could hear voices in the background. A muffled sound of sorts.

Tears were flowing freely, "Rick, baby I miss you. I miss you so bad. I don't know what to do with myself."

Click.

I called back 5 more times.

No response.

I texted him.

 **Rick:** _I am done Michonne. Stop it._

I called his house.

A small child answered. His daughter Judith.

I hung up.

I waited a few minutes and called again.

Rick answered.

"Hello."

"Rick."

"Hey, Shane what's up?"

"Rick why aren't you answering my calls."

"Shane you know I have a wife and kids. You know Lori would definitely not like that. You know Lori comes first even before you Shane."

I hung up.

What I couldn't get wrapped around my mind was what were we doing? When we were together was it all just for not...? Really? Was it? The whole thought pissed me off and it work me up to a tizzy. What was I to him? Did it mean anything at all? Was It that easy for him to discard away what we had like it didn't mean shit?

The alcohol had me in such a way the first month. Liquid courage.

I called 10 times.

He picks up on the first ring. He's whispering.

"Michonne. What are you doing? I thought I made it clear?"

"No you didn't make it clear enough. Why are you treating me like I meant nothing to you? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I am married Michonne. What part of that you don't get? What part of that you don't understand?"

"If you were so married then why would you be with me? Why would you lead me to believe that we had something?"

"Michonne...I need you to stop calling me. I need you to not ever call my house again. Have I made myself clear to you. All of it needs to stop."

I hung up on him. He had me in a fit. I wanted to drive by his house and throw a rock or slash his tires or write all over his pick up truck 'Punk Bastard'. I didn't. But I wanted too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now there is my Michonne. All clean and fresh. Talk to me Babe...I am listening."

"Do you remember that event we went to last year? To support Maggie's boyfriend Glen and his colleague Tara."

"Oh yeah...that speed dating shit."

"Yeah."

"That was so fricking fun. Oh my god! I even got laid a few days later from that." Andrea laughed.

"Really?" Michonne was surprised.

"Yep."

"Which one?"

"Well, we both knew I wanted the blue eyed Guy...what was his name Rick?" Andrea looked to Michonne who had a better recall of names.

"Yes." Michonne responded.

"Why are you crying?" Andrea asked.

"He's the one."

"But wasn't he the one that was married?"

"Yes."

"I thought you two didn't hit it off...I thought you said..."

"We didn't. Well I didn't think we did at the time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: INFIDELITY. YES. LOL. I am trying to go at it in a different angle from the other 20 angles that I tried to approach it. Slightly convoluted and if any science majors out there just ignore and go with the flow. The scientific angle will be presented soon. I am also writing Honey Bee. I am just not done with it (To the Anon reviewer who is using shame) lol. We will find out why a married Rick was at a speed dating event.


	2. Chapter 2

I refuse to go on and on about nothing to finally get to the point...Rick was having an affair. I had an inkling that he was but I explained everything away until it couldn't be explained anymore.

I found out when Shane came by asking for his tackle box. I guess Rick failed to tell Shane that they were spending the weekend together at a Real Men Love God Two day Retreat that was held in the outskirts of Atlanta.

The look on Shane's face. Nonetheless Shane tried to cover for him. He did a terrible job. The stuttering idiot trying to turn on the charm that only a dumbass Bimbo's would fall for.

Devil is a Liar.

Rick has been lying a long time. A very long time. Soon as he walked in the house I told him he needed to end it or I was leaving with the kids to my parents.

"Break it off with her."

He didn't deny it when I confronted him. I guess Shane gave him a heads up to know what to expect when he got home.

Rick left the next morning without saying anything. He came back pissed off. Slamming doors. Basically sulking but I didn't care. I wanted him to end it and that is what he did. What he wasn't ready for was to talk about it. He spent most of his time on the back porch drinking. He began drinking more than usual.

I wanted to know all the details. I wanted to know the when, where, how, why. He wouldn't tell me much. Only that it just happened...

He said it just happened. He said at first he was just flattered. He says it wasn't just her but he liked that other women found him attractive and that with her it was different. He never been with anyone like her before. It _just happened_ and that it won't happen again.

I just can't understand how does something like that just happen and every time I think about it I get so pissed off. I ask for clarification. He gets pissed off or I get pissed off. It will forever be something that will always be unresolved for me. Rick is married to me and I know he had to actively pursue this other woman. The thought that he was an active and willing participant pisses me to no end but I can't get him to admit that part, no matter how I rephrase the question. I forgave him but I just don't know how I am suppose to forget.

It took almost a month for him to interact with his children like a normal human being or any semblance of normalcy. He was never rude to the kids. He loved them without question but he was distracted. Lost. Still distracted and lost.

Around me he was over the top. Touchy. Feely. Super apologetic and if I didn't' follow his script then he would get really super pissed off like everything was my fault. That I was to blame for him stepping out on me. He made me feel that. I had to tell my self that he was making an effort until the Prank Calls.

The Prank calls started gradually. It got to the point that Rick would turn white as a ghost whenever the phone would ring. When the phone would ring for the second time and he answered it . It was amazing how sometimes it would be Shane after the caller would have hung up on the kids or me.

It took over a month for him to be actively back on his cell phone texting when he thought he was alone. He would check his phone more than ever before and he put a lock on it. A four digit key code but messages still appeared across the screen. Mich. She was listed as Mich.

When he was asleep I checked his phone before the lock and there was no trace of messages except the one that appeared wanting to know why he wasn't responding to her.

I don't trust him anymore. I don't. I just don't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Michonne... I was seeing Michonne casually at first. Friendly interactions. We set up times to meet up for drinks or going to the park. Nothing sexual at first. Just harmless flirting. That lasted about two weeks and the sexual part just happened. It was one night that led to many more nights, afternoons, breaks, running to the store to get milk... and six months later we were still at it.

What we had, had to stop. I made promises, I know I did. I just needed to stop what I was doing with her. I needed to stop.

I got caught and I was tired of deceiving Lori. I was tired that I wasn't active with my children. Carl is 15yrs old and Judith is 12 years old. Lori and the kids needed me to be actively present.

I told Michonne that I didn't love her...that was rough. That really was rough. I thought that would hurry the ending along. I needed to end this extramarital affair that I was having with a woman that kept me twisted up in knots inside. I was getting caught up and I was tired.

I almost caused a collision a mile away from the park where I had left her before it escalated any further. First time in a long time that I actually cried. I arrived home. I sat in my pick up truck for a while ignoring her calls that were coming into my phone and then the texting. It took everything in me not to respond. To tell her I was being a jerk and I really didn't want to end it with her. I sat in my pickup truck angry that this was my fucking life.

I didn't delete her number. I guess that was the first sign. I had her under the name MICH. I had a suspicion that Lori was messing around with my phone so I put a lock on it.

Michonne kept calling and calling. Texting. It got to the point that she was calling into my home. My family was answering the phone. I couldn't eat after the house phone would ring. I would instantly lose my appetite.

I was being consumed. Michonne was in my every waking thoughts and her calling and texting did not help the situation when my goal was to get her out of my system. I began slowly answering her calls and text. Gradually I was pulled back in...where I really wanted to be was with Michonne. She called. I was at work. Sitting in the cruiser. I answered her on the first ring.

"Rick?"

"What are you fucking doing to me?" I began to cry with my head resting on the steering wheel and the phone to my ear.

"I have no idea what I am suppose to do without you." She began to cry.

"I love you. I fucking love you." I told her. I meant every word of what I told her. I had to make a decision.

I never knew I would fall for someone like her. I had a thing for brunettes and Blondes. That was then. Now I have a thing for Dreads and dark skin. I told her my preference at that speed dating fiasco and she was done. Didn't bother me much because I was done too over the question about a zombie apocalypse how I had to pick the woman with me would she carry a colt or a Katana. My answer was Colt...Yeah...I was done until I watched her dance. I thought I wanted Jessie, I mean not in away I would act on it but she was bopping up and down on the dance floor. It was some song by Usher...Seduction. I was dancing with Jessie not being able to keep the rhythm until I saw Michonne coming my way after she turned away from Tyrese...

Just to get my attention  
Send a note and a drink  
When we made eye connection  
She just knodded and winked  
On this note it says:  
"Bout' time we get together  
Lets dance now  
Hook up later  
We can do whatever"  
She had Confidence  
But it's all part of the game  
Cos' to her who im with  
Don't really mean a thing  
She knew just what I like  
And now I'm thirsty for more  
Seduction

Never heard the song before now I have it on my play list.

You got my attention  
What you gon' do with it?  
Baby turn around  
Stick it out  
I wanna see it  
She made the first move smooth  
Intoxicatin'  
She crazy  
Im fightin' not to lose control

I never felt anything like it as we danced leaving Tyrese and Jessie to dance with each other. Colt and Katana.

It was different to have all these different women interested in me. Wanting me. Except for Michonne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, I need you Rick to take off your wedding band. You are the only married guy here. I really appreciate you doing this. What ,Tara and I are trying to prove is that women are attracted to a multitude of things but a married man will get more women versus a single man. That is where Shane, Abe, Eugene, Tyrese, T-Dog, Morgan, Pete, Spencer and Daryl come into play. They are single all fairly attractive. With you blending in with the single men we want to see which woman picks up on that you are married. Don't worry we will take care of that tan line on your finger."

"Wait...I thought we were speed dating?" Shane was clearly confused and disappointed.

"You know that but the women in that next room don't. I know this is convoluted just fucking follow the program or ummm what I am trying to relay to you...Now you all have your cards filled out with your honest response to the questions that they most likely will ask, right?" Glen looked to each man who nodded in response.

"Are any of these ladies pretty?" Abe asked.

Glen was clearly getting agitated, "That is what Tara and I are hoping to also delve into...attraction...is it instantaneous or is it something that could be developed over time. You guys are my first of the ten testing group so don't blow this."

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought this was speed dating?" Andrea was clearly confused.

Tara responded after everyone sat at a table, "It kind of sort of is. I do need you to mark down who you like. The guys are open to dating but, Glen and I are using this as a different way to look at human nature even though it is such a small group that we are examining. A snapshot if you will. So you all have your questions ready. Two questions per guy and then we have drinks and dancing.

Michonne looked at her two questions that were, "If you were in a zombie apocolypse Colt or Katana? Second question what hair color do you find most attractive in a mate."


	4. Chapter 4

When all was revealed every woman had Rick as their first pick. Not me. I scratched his name right off my card. He was arrogant in a way. Close minded as fuck. Brunettes and Blondes. You damn right the show was over. Do I even look like I am close to pulling off blonde? Regardless of what Quinesha may tell you the answer is NO. I have my dreads for a reason.

Was he attractive? I know shrugging is not an answer smart ass. First impression...not really. I am not into men with facial hair and his could have been a little more groomed but I guess that is turning him in to a metrosexual or a man that is anal about his facial hair like a woman is with her eyebrows.

I think where the spark came was when we began dancing together. He had his blonde who couldn't dance worth shit and I had my big masculine black man who's facial hair was trimmed just right but his breath was funky. I turned to see the man who wanted his woman in a zombie apocolypse to be blonde and carry a colt, trying to figure out how to dance, with a bopping up and down hair swinging lunatic.

He was looking at me and I was looking at him. No one else. Usher Seduction was just beginning and next thing I know we were vibing. I would have never guessed this colt carrying fool could dance. My hips were my imaginary Katana. I think he was an immediate convert. He danced with no one else that night. Just me. Excuse me...I get so tickled thinking about it.

He asked me for my phone before we dispersed to go on our way to the separate rooms that held the men and the women. He was breaking the rules like they didn't apply to him. He was in my contacts as Rick. He called himself on my phone so he would have my number.

I think about a few days had gone by when I received a miss call. Rick. At that point I already knew, we all found out he was the married one...Remember I scratched out his name. I didn't think about him after that night. It was the vibe that lingered.

I was in court. I didn't answer. I couldn't. I received two missed calls in a four hour period. Then I received a text when I came out of the court room.

 **Rick:** Hi.

 **Michonne:** _Hi._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I kept replaying that dance where we connected. We were one in the moment. Her ass kept lightly swiping my hard on. I have never been so attracted to someone in my life. This was mindblowing and she was the only one that caused it. I wanted her and I didn't realize how badly until the event was completely over.

I was told that she scratched my name out. I laugh at it now but then I wanted the person who didn't want me it seemed or to prove that I wasn't the person she would want to scratch off her list. I know I broke the rule by putting my number in her phone to access her number. Glenn was not happy when he saw what we were doing. Phones were not allowed.

She was on my mind and I called. I disconnected. I was nervous. I was sitting in the cruiser while I waited for Shane to come out of the station. I waited an hour or so before I tried again. I had my courage up and I got her voicemail. I couldn't speak. So I sent a text while I waited for Shane to come out of the diner.

 **Rick:** Hi.

 **Michonne:** _Hi._

 **Rick:** _This is Colt_

 **Michonne:** to my Katana?

 **Rick:** _if you let me. I would like to be._

We would text back and forth for about a week until I told her I was sitting at Treasure Park. She said she was just a minute or two a way and it began from there.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's the difference?" I asked him. "Between the love of your life, and your soulmate?"  
"One is a choice, and one is not."  
― Tarryn Fisher, Mud Vein

Rick began to change. It was gradual. I noticed he was listening to more R&B music and suddenly became a fan of Usher music. He went from strictly country to straight R&B. Mostly, 90s R&B.

I knew Rick watched porn here and there but I noticed when he would leave his laptop on he was venturing more into black women or women of color based on what would come up on his browser.

I noticed the friend request accepted by Michonne but I for whatever reason did not think too much about it. I had an opportunity then to click on her name and check out her profile but I never did. Thinking back on it...I have no idea why I didn't. I didn't know he eventually prevented me from seeing all that would appear on his page.

Soon, he put a lock on his laptop after Carl remarked that he had naked photo's of a black woman. Yes it got really weird. I was weird and dismissive. I scolded Carl for even going on his father's laptop to do his school work, that he should have asked to use mine since the house computer was on the blitz.

We are divorced now. I look back and all the signs were there. I just didn't like who I become in order to remain married to someone who loved me but did not enjoy me...He told me that and it hurt but it was the best truth that he could have ever spoken. It helped me free him and in turn I was no longer attached to someone that was toxic to my whole wellbeing. Kids aside, I had to leave Rick because I changed. I love Rick but I didn't enjoy him. Enjoyment ended years ago. It was liberating to finally sign those papers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori came at me with the redundant questions over and over again. I had an epiphany and I spoke on it. I told her that I loved her I just didn't enjoy her...I thought about what I had just shared to Lori and I didn't say it to hurt her but I said it because that was the most honest I knew to be. People always say if you going to have an affair leave the person your with...It's not being realistic because it is a lot of navigating and a lot is done in the dark. Decisions have to be made and we put up a lot of roadblocks or yield signs where we can't act as impulsively as we wish we could.

I love Michonne. I enjoy being with her. Worst thing I could have ever done was hurt the one I truly love to keep up with appearance's or demands that meant nothing to me in the end. I've moved in with Michonne and I don't watch porn anymore or have social media. I just shut it all down. I was where I wanted to be and I am still being punished for breaking her heart. I would have it no other way. Carl and Judith have started coming around more often. Lori is not forcing them and neither am I. It is their choice and Michonne is open to having them as much as they want to be around.

As far as Lori and Michonne getting a long...I will just leave that right there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori gave Rick a speedy divorce. I wouldn't see him again intimately until he took care of that. We still talked and went to Treasure park to be together. We kissed often but nothing more until he got his divorce finalized and I actually saw the paper with my own two eyes. I didn't involve my self with helping him with a lawyer. If he really wanted to leave his wife he could easily find one himself and he did.

I had to shut down my face book. I could only be called a home wrecking whore bitch only so many times before I would have to go to their house to beat a bitch down. I don't know how many times on the phone I had to point out I wasn't the one married to her. Take it up with Rick.

She would call the house and hang up. I had to change my number. The prank calling was annoying and she swears it is not her. Ok Lori... sure.

I'm in love with Rick but I didn't make it easy for him to just comeback. He hurt me really bad and I didn't realize he was hurting too.

I wish the kids would come by even more. They stay for a few days at a time but it is completely up to them. Even though Carl has a smart ass mouth sometimes ,he realized he met his match in me so I think we will be just fine. He said he seen a picture of me naked...My response to him was and? He didn't say anything...That reminds me I have to talk to Rick about that...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The findings were absolutely devastating for Tara and I . We did 10 testing groups with one man being married in each group and out of ten married men 9 are divorcing their wives and moving on with one of the women they have met in the trial study and the 10th one came to the realization that he was gay.

We both did not want to claim responsibility for this but we were responsible. I think Tara said it best...A man is only as faithful as his options. Wow. So many avenues to look at the situations presented if I wasn't ashamed and I feel like I violated some code of moral ethics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glen really took the results to heart. He was really good friends with Rick and Lori. He felt personally responsible for what happened to their marriage. I am not sure if he took comfort in what I surmised, "Men are only as faithful as their options." More and more that we look out into society even if it is a snapshot it is the truth that no one wants to admit too. I think I will take on the challenge of I love you but I don't enjoy you. That right there knocked my socks off. So many routes to take I just need Glen to snap out of it so we can proceed.


	6. Chapter 6

"So when did you stop enjoying your wife?"

"When she became a mother. The whole experience of a child coming into the world is very beautiful but no one tells you that it instantly changes everything in a marriage. No one says it plainly that the husband no longer matters other than to cater to child and wife. Husband needs are easily pushed a side or he is quickly considered selfish.

There were some things that I asked from Lori and through frustration demanded and after Judith I just accepted that I would have to do with out intimacy. I asked her a couple of times if she would like to go walking. Just her and I at Treasure Park.

"For what?"

I wanted to be silly with Lori but instead I would get reprimanded for it. I wanted to just be able to relax but she always had a task planned out for me the moment that I walked through the door. She had a long list of dislikes and a longer list of better not's. Nothing was ever just spontaneous or just us, but I guess that is what happens when you create a family.

I loved Lori. Trust me when I tell you I LOVED LORI but I just didn't enjoy her and after a while not in the least and I know it was because of the experiences with Michonne. With Michonne I found my truest self that I haven't seen since I was a younger man if not still a child. It scared me at first because I didn't fully realize the man that I was with Lori wasn't what I wanted to be...but I was-dead. I felt dead with Lori. My senses were dull when I was home. Just Blah. Colorless, Tasteless, just bland. More and more I would realize this after I left Michonne to go home to Lori every night. I couldn't get back into the routine without leaving some type of clue that I was having an affair.

Is there a difference between in love and love...? I would say so. The in love fades. Love will forever linger regardless if it is being nurtured or not I suppose but it still takes maintenance from both parties...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick was funny. I loved when he would do silly stuff like when he bought the multicolored cat and around it's neck was a necklace that had the letters R and M. Sometimes that is what we would do...just relax and enjoy each other's company. I think that may be what Rick liked at first, I was unencumbered. I didn't have any kids. I like kids. I just never had any of my own.

We spent a lot of time at Treasure Park to walk or hike. We did a lot of dancing at night spots, Bowling, Bike Riding, Horseback Riding, Camping and making love. Rick loves kissing more than anything. Lucky for him I enjoy being kissed.

I always greeted him with a smile and kiss when he was on my doorstep. I always had music playing when I am home. 90s R&B. I was always astonished when Rick would say he never heard of this song or that group. He took a liking to Jodeci and Usher. There were a couple of songs he liked by Kenny Latimore. He was developing a musical taste outside of country and he was way in his thirties. He said some of the songs made the sex intense for him because it was kind of how he felt about me.

He loved my cooking. He loved my home. He loved the way I did things. He really loved making love to me and I loved making love to him.

"Michonne baby what are you doing to me. Damn Michonne. Hot damn. Fuck. Oh my God. You do this to me Michonne. You do this to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick and I weren't having sex often. Maybe once or twice a month. He would be the one to initiate and I would comply. It wasn't that I didn't enyoy sex with Rick but it seemed that was the only thing that preoccupied his mind and the images from his lap top of the blondes he was looking at smiling as they were...Ugh. I didn't want him to touch me even in those times. There were more important things to worry about like Judith may need braces or we need a plumber to check out the kitchen sink...

When did I stop enjoying Rick- when he got the vasectomy.


	7. Chapter 7

Attraction...

Did I find Michonne attractive? Let me put it this way I had a type. I had a predefined preference. It was weird that all the women in attendance found me attractive. Except for Michonne of course. Women that weren't even on my radar **if** I were trying to pursue anyone. I never messed around on Lori so let's get that straight and out of the way. I only stepped out on Lori when I met Michonne.

Lori to this day doesn't believe that Michonne was my first. She will not be convinced otherwise. Michonne was my first everything.

I had a particular type of porn I would watch, brunettes and Blondes. The attraction with Michonne wasn't instantaneous. It developed within the time we spent on the dance floor. It was in that moment, I saw her differently. The way her body moved and that incredible smile she had when she slowly made her way to me. Her hips gave me an idea how she would actually slash a person's soul with her Katana.

I never been so aroused in my life. That ache. I still ache for Michonne when I am not with her. A black woman's body I began to appreciate. Her body I desired. The beautiful color of her skin against mine. How the sunlight brighten the brown of her eyes. The fullness of her lips. The curve of her ass. Her smooth tone in her voice that when she screams my name is a melody that only I can hear.

She likes going to Treasure Park. Michonne is physically fit and not a damsel in distress by any means. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her. She wasn't uptight and she was willing to make a go of it. We just went with the flow. Colt and Katana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I never needed any man to take care of me let's get that straight. Need...nope. I will say I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted Rick. It was intense. I wanted him in my life. I wanted him by my side. I wanted to wake up with him in the morning and do all the same shit over again.

 _Need_ to me means, pay my bills or some crap like that. I have my own house. I drive a Benz. I have a black card. I have excellent credit. Need...no.

I never been with a white man before. So he was technically not on my radar. I like them tall dark and handsome and when I say dark I literally mean dark or brown. He had nice blue eyes I suppose. That is what I noticed when he sat across from me at the speed dating event.

It was like we had this moment on the dance floor. I don't know exactly why but I was able to see him differently and it helped that he had rhythm. No one knew he was married until the cards revealed that he was the most desired by everyone, except by me. I had marked him off the moment he left my table and it was before we danced. I had his name scratched the fuck out...brunettes and blondes...okay.

No one guessed he was married. No one. But the women wanted him including that blonde he was dancing with. Once it was revealed there was a momentary mourning and the women decided on who was actually eligible. I chose no one.

I guess the combination of the alcohol and being slightly horny I gave him my phone. Hell...I have to think about that. What was I actually thinking? I would like to know what he was thinking since I wasn't on his radar either.

We met up at Treasure Park a few times and that was our first kiss. He asked to kiss me. I never in all my years had a man ask to kiss me...especially in the moment that they're making the move to kiss. He was like an inch from my lips.

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes, you may..."

It was so good and sweet. I couldn't get enough. His breath was fresh too. I have a thing about dental hygiene.

Sex came later. He asked for that as well, while we were on my sofa. Like he needed permission or something. We were fully clothed. Heavy petting basically, but I guess he was finally ready to take it to another level. He stopped me from grinding on him.

"May I make love to you Michonne?"

"Yes, you may..."

It was two in the morning when I woke up and realized he had to take his butt home before shit hits the fan, but he was out. Knocked out. I nudged him some more and when he realized the time he was cursing as he rushed to get dressed leaving behind a sock and his underwear.

After that we were sexting and sexing non-stop.

I had a two week trip preplanned with family to Savannah Georgia. Rick was acting like he was going to lose his mind with not being able to see me for that length of time. He came out for two days and I stayed with him in a hotel. I even introduced him to my family as my boyfriend. They immediately embraced him except my Great Aunt Mabel who said he smelled like he was married. I made sure Rick stayed away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glen came by to apologize. His girlfriend Maggie came with him. He said it was not his intentions to break up our marriage and if he had known what he knows now he wouldn't have added that additional component...

"You didn't cause this. You did not cause the divorce. Rick and that Bimbo Michonne."

Maggie took an instant offense at this. I wasn't aware that Glen's girlfriend was friends with Michonne. I thought it was interesting.

"Wait a minute. I know Michonne personally and a Bimbo she is not. Does she have blame in this maybe so, but your husband is the one who made his vows to you, not Michonne. If you call anyone a name let's call Rick a cheating bastard!"

That is the shit that makes me angry. I understand that Rick was married to me but why is it that the other woman is not to blame just as equally if not more? She knew he was married. Why would she even entertain a married man? Why wouldn't she walk away from him or tell him 'hey buddy your married'?

Then I can see the angle that if that was the case then Rick didn't care enough to stop. He pursued her and I can't get him to admit that part. Not out loud.

Why did the vasectomy cause me to no longer enjoy my husband? I wanted more kids. He didn't. Sex became pointless in my mind. A means to what end? I know orgasm. I lost my ability to orgasm when Rick got the vasectomy. I was no longer turned on.

I know Rick will say that I wasn't fun any more. I don't recall our relationship being based on being amused with one another. Marriage is not about shits and giggles. It is about honor and Respect. Michonne caused Rick to no longer honor his vows or respect his vows or me. That is how I see it.

I don't like Michonne. She is a smart mouth Bitch and if you see her tell her I said it. Just because she is a Harvard Grad doesn't mean shit to me. I bet she ranted about how she doesn't need a man because she has her bills paid, her own house, she drives a Benz and she has good fucking credit. Tell her I have a screen shot of her message to my former husband that she NEED HIM. I hate her with a passion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

"The feelings that hurt most, the emotions that sting most, are those that are absurd - The longing for impossible things, precisely because they are impossible; nostalgia for what never was; the desire for what could have been; regret over not being someone else; dissatisfaction with the world's existence. All these half-tones of the soul's consciousness create in us a painful landscape, an eternal sunset of what we are."  
― Fernando Pessoa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My punishment lasted six years for breaking her heart. One of the requirements to mend Michonne's heart was to get my vasectomy reversed...At first , I thought she was kidding but when she started creating a nursery in the spare bedroom before the reversal...she wasn't kidding, and I refused for anyone else to be her sperm donor.

Carl graduated from college and lives with us and is actively pursuing his masters and then PHD. Judith is in highschool and she lives with us full time. We have Andre who is five and a half, Abigail who will be turning four in three months, Richard Jr who's 2yrs old, and she's currently pregnant with a set of twins. I have my vasectomy scheduled two weeks before she delivers or is expected to deliver and she is adamant on getting her tubes tied.

Would I change anything?

Yes. I should have come clean with Lori in the very beginning. I should have never tried to make it work with Lori, knowing I was in love with Michonne. It wasn't fair to Lori and it certainly wasn't for Michonne.

We still go to Treasure Park for our alone time. Judith has proven to be a wonderful babysitter when we use her or she is in desperate need of shopping money. We also use Beth our next door neighbors daughter, when we want to go out to dinner and dancing.

Michonne runs a tight ship. Everyone knows what is expected of them and that is, when Daddy is home momma has to get her sugar first. I LOVE that woman.

I come home there isn't a task for me. If a plumber is needed, Michonne has already called one. If homework isn't done she is either pushing the kids to figure it out or a tutor is ringing the doorbell. Andre is only five, some of the stuff he brings home has me and Michonne stumped. I tuck the kids in to bed every night. Story time is my job or they prefer me over Michonne who takes that time to soak in the tub and enjoy a glass of wine or a good book.

I literally have to find a task that hasn't been performed even though Michonne calls me her Hercules which Carl for whatever reason finds comical. I think there is an inside joke between Michonne and Carl that I am not privy too but that is okay as long as it keeps laughter in the house.

Carl has already taken the trash out and he keeps his room tidy. Dishes are washed by Judith and Andre. Abigail has already vacuumed. Richard Jr, is picking up all his toys while Michonne is being the overseer of him in the living room.

Michonne and I are similar. Her love language, quality time and physical touch. I give her what she needs because I crave the same things. We communicate best with minimal words even though we find ourselves talking all night about this or that. I never did that with Lori. Tell her things that was on my mind. I was never relaxed that way, not the way that I am with Michonne.

"Anything you NEED from me?" I ask her.

"Hold me."

"What else?" I go over to her to do just that.

"You are so good to me. Kiss me."

"What else?" I plant one on the back of her neck as my hands find it's way to her round belly.

"Love me."

"I think that is why you are in the position you're in right now, lady." I rub her pregnant belly. "I start holding you and kissing you and next thing you know we are making that good kind of love."

"What kind?" She giggles but is leaning into me. She pressing her body as close as it could possibly be against me.

"The good kind of love."

"How good?"

"You feel that?" My arousal brushes her derriere."What do you want to do about it?" I whisper in her ear and she begins laughing hysterically.

She says I am silly. That she loves that side of me. Michonne likes that I am a planner and she is the organizer. I think that is why we works so well together too.

I have tickets for us as a family to go to Disney next week and after the babies are born we have been thinking about a trip to Japan to climb Mt. Fuji. We have a bet on who will make it to the top...I love Michonne and I enjoy her.

Being a father this time around is different though, becaus I am more attentive now. I have a before and after to compare myself too, where before I was just going off the cuff. In my mind I am a much better father to Carl and Judith. I definitely had room for improvement and I have improved. First marriage definitely prepared me for this second go around for sure especially now that I am with some one who wants this to work just as much as I do.

I still feel some kind of way about Shane and Lori being married. It makes me wonder how long has he been wanting Lori...wanting my previous life and he was just waiting for me to step aside. He was suppose to be my friend. Michonne allows me to vent and get it out with out judgment at first but then that side eye of hers. I let that go real quick. I don't need any confusion to develop. I am with the woman I want to be with...Michonne.

Was there an initial attraction...looking back on that time I would say yes. She gave me a second chance.

XXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Zombie Apocalypse who would you want by your side a dainty blonde with a colt or a dread wearing take no prisoner with a katana?" Michonne had asked.

Rick sat across the table not sure if it was a question worth answering. He didn't give his response much thought but he took in the dark skin woman who had a warm smile when he first sat but when he mentioned his hair preference that he wanted in a mate that warmth was gone and she wore an almost disconcerting scowl.

He matched her coldness by simply stating, "Colt."

"Well, I guess we are done here." They stared each other down for about 30 seconds when the timer went off and Rick was summoned to move on to the next table where a beautiful blonde sat.

The women all began to blend together in his mind. The only one that stood out was Michonne. Michonne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is it. No more kids after this. Sometimes I think what the frick, but I love each and everyone of my kids including Rick's.

I think I was doing it to get under Lori's skin though. She wanted to have a baseball team and here I am the one who literally surpassing a basketball team. Yes, Rick and I both have decided to get our reproductive business in order to prevent any additional children.

Yes, it's been over six years and I would change things if I could go back.

I should have made it clear that my heart was not meant to be broken. Not like that. I can't blame no one but myself for that. I was reckless and careless with my heart. I gave it to a married man that wasn't sure what to do with it. How to handle it. No one to blame but myself for that.

We were on the rollercoaster together, Lori, Rick and I. I squeezed my ass into the seat until Lori was squeezed right on out. I think that is what affairs are like. It goes so fast that as a third party we don't know to take some responsibility for the toll that we put on a marriage.

With the odds stacked against the other woman, I don't know why we even take the gamble. I guess it's like the rollercoaster analogy...everything just goes so fast you just have to make a conscience decision to stay on..to hang on. Both of us made the decision to give it a try even though there were going to be lives destroyed by the choice.

I have apologized to Lori for my part. I had to. I couldn't keep up with the constant bickering and the back and forth even years later. It took the air out of her sails when I did. The air became better between us that is for sure.

Lori finally got remarried and had one daughter by Rick's best friend Shane. Rick had a problem with it at first but he eventually got over it when I gave him the side eye...Yeah...that snapped his ass out of it real quick.

Rick did have valid points regarding why would a friend want your left overs. Left overs should be off limits. How the world is so big why would Shane mess around with Lori? Like, I said, he got over it quick because the prank calls stopped. They stopped for good. Three years of prank calling ceased.

Was there an initial attraction between Rick and I? I would say yes...he gave me a second chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick found all the other women predictable as he moved from one table to the next. He kept looking at the table with the woman that he had caused to scowl. The woman who quickly dismissed him. She was interacting with the other men with smiles and laughter that he could hear no matter what table he was sitting, regardless if he was trying to stay immersed in conversation with each woman. He could hear her and her name was Michonne. Michonne.

Michonne noticed that he was watching her no matter which table he was sitting she would catch him staring at her that it was almost unsettling. She had to shake herself from being distracted by him and those blue, very blue eyes.

What do you like to do for fun? What would be considered a good date? What do you like to do in your alone time? What type of woman would be the perfect woman for you? What things are deal breakers for you? Random questions that really didn't apply to Rick because he was married. He was unavailable but if he was he wondered if he should have a Katana by his side in a zombie apocalypse...

Music began to play and before anyone could blink and go after Rick, Jessie already had him on the dance floor.

Tyrese prodded Michonne on to the dance floor and the song instantly changed to Usher Seduction. Tyrese was surprised when Michonne turned a way from him and two stepped over to Rick who two stepped over to her. He took his cues from Michonne. Anyone watching had to be blind to not see them in sync. Vibe . Four songs later they were still at it. He was left with the blonde hair swinging lunatic that he had to casually leave on the floor by her self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They are happy. I had to get over it. I had to move on. I did. I married Shane. He was there for me like no one else has been there for me. I needed him and he liked being needed. Analyzing it Rick wanted to be desired. He needed to be wanted. To need him was to drain him. I look back and Rick's love language was different from mine. I didn't recognize it until it was to late.

I felt like the house could not run without him pitching in just as much as I was but I didn't take in to consideration that he had a fulltime job outside the home and my expectation of him when he came home was not realistic for him. He got to clock out at work, as a housewife I couldn't clock out. 24 hours a day I was on duty. I was nothing but a nag..

"Take out the trash. Battery for the Alarm. Stop at the store. Pick up the kids from this practice that practice. Don't put your plate in the dishwasher like that...Don't you know the difference between bounce and bounty? Why would you do that Rick...

Yea...I guess first marriage prepares you to be a better wife the second time around.

What do I mean about love language? Rick needed Quality time and affirmation. I needed Acts of service and gifts. We didn't mesh especially not realizing we were communicating differently which only bred resentment.

Carl and Judith began spending more time with Rick and his new wife because I became so toxic. I was aware of what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself from dialing their number just to hear someone answer. If it were the kids, our kids, I would respond. If it was Rick who answered I would spew my list of things he better do even though he wasn't mine anymore...He belonged to Michonne. If she answered, yes...I was the prank caller making prank calls.

It took three years to get pass the affair. It took being involved with someone else to stop me from being obsessed with things that were not in my control. When Rick found out I was with Shane he was pissed. For a moment I thought it was jealousy. I thought maybe he would leave Michonne and come running back to me so I could tell him get lost buster but that wasn't the case. It was some friendship no no. It put a slight strain on my relationship with Shane who felt like he had to choose loyalty or love.

Michonne apologized. I didn't know what to say. I hung up. I never called again.

Is there anything that I would do over if I could?

When I found out Rick was having an affair, I shouldn't have demanded him to end it...I should have filed for the divorce. Why would I stay married to someone I would never fully trust? Why would I hold on to someone who obviously didn't love me...Hindsight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glenn has been keeping up with the 10 testing groups to find that the 9 men who were in the process of getting a divorce which included his friend Rick. Six of the 9 men went back to their wives for various reasons. Out of the 6 the affairs made three of the six marriages stronger somehow. The other half it was nothing but dysfunction just for the sake of being married. Glenn came to the conclusion that when a man has options he will fuck up but leaving his wife is up to the wife to either change or except the flawed human being that is asking to come home.

My book is a number one best seller, 'I love you, I just don't Enjoy You by Tara James.' Yes. Me...YAY...Best seller for 12 weeks. I am pretty ecstatic about it...

Do I have any regrets? I regret not factoring in the LGBTQ with the one guy who realized he was gay.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

I know convoluted but I hope some food for thought from this stew. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
